


Miedo de Olvidarte

by AleexCarrera



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, Recuerdos, rose creek battle, vasquez recordando a faraday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Después de cinco años de la batalla en Rose Creek, Vásquez regresa al pueblo para cerrar su ciclo con aquel hombre dueño de sus pensamientos, recordándolo con nostalgia y expresando su gran miedo de olvidarlo..





	Miedo de Olvidarte

**Author's Note:**

> Espero alguien disfrute esta pequeña historia en español de este bonito ship, se que los fanfics de ellos son usualmente en inglés pero quería compartirles algo en mi idioma, disfrutenlo <3

El andar del caballo color marrón rompía el silencio del amanecer. El molino giraba lentamente ante la brisa de las primeras horas del día. Era un día especial, pues se cumplían cinco años desde que Sam Chisolm junto a sus seis compañeros había salvado a aquel querido pueblo.

Ahora solo vivían tres de aquellos siete magníficos, y solo uno se encontraba solitario desde el día de aquel combate. Vásquez seguía cabalgando, atravesando el angosto camino que dividía los edificios del pueblo hasta llegar a la iglesia. Dejó a su amigo atado  a una viga al costado del templo del señor, y se encaminó al lugar detrás de aquel lugar, más allá del cementerio, hasta llegar a las cinco cruces que conmemoraban a los héroes del pueblo.

— Me alegra volver a verlos… — dijo el mexicano mientras se retiraba el sombrero de la cabeza. Bajó la vista para leer cada nombre que se encontraba en las cruces, y su respiración se detuvo por un instante cuando llegó a la única que le seguía importando.

_“Joshua Faraday”_

Vásquez de arrodilló ante aquella cruz, dejando una linda flor que había encontrado en el camino, y justo al lado depositó un puro, como los que solía fumar su amante.

— Mi güero… no sabes cuánto te extraño… — comentó con sinceridad, esperando que, de una forma u otra, Joshua lo estuviera escuchando desde donde estuviera, si es que aquellas cosas existían.

Era ilógico, absurdo e inútil seguir aferrado al fantasma de aquella persona con la que compartió siete días de su vida, pero él no controlaba sus sentimientos, y Faraday había descongelado el rechazado y gigoló corazón del mexicano.

Aun recordaba su primer encuentro, cuando Chisolm los había presentado en el lago al reunir a todo el equipo, listos para seguir el camino hacia Rose Creek. El momento donde se cruzó con aquellos ojos verdes por primera vez, su primera plática y el patético término de _“texicano”_  que le puso el güero.

— Vengo a contarte algo que tal vez no te guste… No lo sé, no fuimos nada… ni somos nada, pero siento que te debo una explicación — habló el mexicano, acomodándose en el pastizal frente al recuerdo de su amante. — Conocí a una chica… güera igual que tú, es linda conmigo… y creo que es hora de que pueda conocer a alguien que me desespere y me provoque como tú lo hacías… — rió con nostalgia.

Recordó aquella noche donde las insinuaciones de besos y caricias se volvieron realidad, aquella velada en la noche antes de la batalla, donde sucumbieron a sus deseos carnales, pues a fin de cuentas al otro día era probable que no sobrevivieran ante la lucha contra Bogue.

Lo hicieron en el establo, sobre el montón de heno suelto que yacía en el piso. Nunca se dijeron que se querían, mucho menos que se amaban, porque ninguno estaba seguro que eso fuera lo que ellos sentían, pero Faraday se deshizo en los labios del mexicano, se volvió loco ante el contacto que surgía con su cercanía, que no hizo faltar decirle que aquello se sentía tan bien y tan correcto, que deseaba seguir haciéndolo durante el resto de su vida.

Las piernas de Vásquez rodeaban la cintura de Joshua para acercarlo más hacia él, para no perder el contacto que tenían sus caderas. No estaba seguro de cuanto había durado el encuentro, pero el mexicano lo recordaba como una ardiente eternidad donde su cuerpo experimentó lo que era estar en el paraíso.

— Una parte de mi necesitaba venir a contártelo, a pedirte permiso para sacarte de mi vida y solo tenerte como un bello recuerdo… pero tengo miedo de olvidarte mi güero… — una lagrima bajó por la mejilla de Vásquez al recordar la batalla.

Aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos, era como vivir aquella lucha una vez más. El tiroteo, su herida en el brazo, su preocupación por Joshua cuando no lo encontraba en la multitud, y su coraje cuando tenía que proteger la espalda de su amante.

Pero lo doloroso llegaba cuando el recuerdo de Faraday montado a caballo, cabalgando hacia la ametralladora, regresaba a su mente de manera cruda y sangrienta. Aquellos disparos que recibía su amante, aquella escena donde lo observó caer, y lo peor, cuando volaba en mil pedazos.

En ese momento no pudo llorarle, pero después de cinco años, frente a aquella cruz que recordaba a Joshua, Vásquez dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

— Si no fuera por ti, probablemente todos hubiéramos muerto… — volvió a hablar el mexicano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo. — Y te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, pero debo dejarte ir… no puedo seguir aferrándome cuando ya no existes en este mundo… y de verdad lamento que te hayas ido sin antes… sin antes decirte… — el sentimiento se acumulaba en su pecho y subía hacia su garganta.

Recordó aquel sueño, donde yacía al costado de Faraday totalmente desnudo, después de hacer el amor. Mientras él se quedaba dormido le había parecido escuchar algo de boca de su güero, pero hasta ese día no había comprendido lo que decía.

_— No tienes idea de cuánto te amo… — confesó Joshua, para después besar la mejilla del mexicano._

— También te amo… — contestó Vásquez ante su recuerdo. —También te amé… —.


End file.
